


Teasing Me

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Swearing, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: “You are not wearing that in public.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 145





	Teasing Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is wild as hell.   
> Xx  
> T

“You’re not going out in that outfit.” Richie snaps from the other side of the bed. 

Eddie looks over at him. He’s wearing a mesh shirt and high waisted olive green shorts, thigh high fishnets and white mesh tennies. His lips are tinted dark pink and his cheeks are a little more pink than usual. 

Eddie turns to face him with a smirk.

“What do you mean?” 

“What do I mean? Your nipples are out and so is your ass! You look like a whore.”

Eddie tries not to moan, instead he pulls his long leg up to adjust the knot of his shoelace. His ass is forced into the hair and the muscles in his thighs are straining. Richie’s hand grabs his thigh and Eddie’s breath hitches, 

“You’re playing a dangerous game baby.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. It’s your birthday. I just wanna look nice for your birthday. Don’t you think I look nice?” He asks coyly. 

Richie’s hand squeezes his thigh again and then he does the worst possible thing and let’s go. He pulls back, 

“Um, no I think you look like a little slut who has to go to a bar to find someone to take care of them because no one else does.”

“But that’s not true!” Eddie exclaims, horrified, “I just wanted to look good for you,” he says sadly. 

Richie pulls him over to the full length mirror they have on their wall and slots himself behind Eddie, starting with his fingers on his long, slender neck. 

“I know you did honey. But look at all this beautiful skin you’re showing.” 

Eddie shivers as Richie runs his fingers across Eddie’s bare stomach. 

“It looks like it all ready for someone to mark up. Someone to take you home and do whatever they want to you.” He stands behind Eddie and Eddie knows if he hitched his hips back, Richie and more importantly his cock would be right there. But he doesn’t dare move.

“No,” Eddie whines, “I want you.”

Richie’s huge hands caress his hips,  
“But you were gonna let them see your hot little body. Your ass. Did you want someone to fuck it?” He sneers in Richie’s ear. 

“No, no. Only you daddy. Only you.” 

“Daddy’s don’t let their little boys dress like this. Boys dress like this when they want to find a daddy. Did you wanna go find a daddy?” Richie removes his hands, “don’t let me stop you.”

“Richie,” Eddie whines. 

And Richie is back in his space, 

“Color?”

“Green.”

“Did you want me to leave?”

“No,” he says desperately. 

“What are you gonna do if I stay?”

Eddie shivers,

“Anything you want. I’ll suck you. You can, my ass, you can fuck it.”

“Aw look at you, desperate little thing.”

“Daddy please.” 

He nods finally. Strips Eddie in front of the mirror, playing with his nipple piercing on the way down. When Eddie is naked, he finds a plug, nestled between his cheeks.

“What the fuck is this?” His fingers jostle the plug. 

“I wanted to be ready. In case you wanted to fuck me.” 

Eddie gets a kiss for that, and Richie licks deep into his mouth, yanking his head back by his hair. He trails his mouth down his neck and sucks hard at the base of his neck. 

“Maybe I’ve been too hard on you kitchen. Maybe it was my job to make it clear you weren’t available,” he all but growls. 

He quickly grabs the lube, unzips his pants and pulls out his cock, slicking it up. 

“You’re not gonna get naked?” Eddie squeaks. 

They’re still in front of the mirror. 

“The only thing you should be saying to be is thank you.” 

Eddie whimpers and braces his hands against the mirror, pushing his ass out.

Richie makes a noise,

“You are beautiful. Such a good boy. My good boy.” 

Eddie’s already stretched so after Richie puts on a condom, he’s positioning himself at Eddie’s hole. He slides in until he’s buried all the way inside of him which is not an easy feat. Eddie’s swearing and groaning and his head lulls until it clinks against the mirror. 

He looks up. Richie is fully dressed behind him, but looks just as flustered as him. He looks so small compared to Richie and he looks fucking drugged. His pupils are blown and he’s red and he’s, he’s drooling. 

Richie never seems to get tired of quickly snapping his hips so he can shallowly fuck into Eddie, hitting that spot inside of him and sending a jolt of pleasure up Eddie’s body. 

As he’s fucking him, he’s biting the shit out of his neck, shoulders, back and chest, anywhere he can reach. Marking Eddie up. Eddie wants him to mark him inside too. He tables the thought for later. 

Richie is fucking the shit out of him. Now sliding slowly in and watching Eddie’s hole expand for him and describing the entire scene to him. Richie has the dirtiest mouth. Eddie’s leaking against the mirror now and his eyes are rolling back in his head and Richie keeps describing how wrecked he looks, and how he now looks owned and that’s all Richie wants him to look like, all the time. 

“Want everyone to know that you have someone who gives it to you good. Who loves you. Who takes care of you.”

Eddie hiccups, fucking back against Richie,

“Please, I’m close.”

“Are you?” He teases, “you think you should come?” 

“Please, Please.” 

Richie smirks against the back of his neck,

“Since you asked so prettily baby,” he rubs his hand down Eddie’s chest. He wraps his hand his wet cock and slows his thrusts until they’re slow grinds and he’s panting against Eddies neck. He jacks Eddie slow and tight, until Eddie is whining and thrusting into Richie’s touch and his eyes are squeezed shut and Richie slaps his ass and tells him to open them and he comes the second he does, mouth slack. 

Eddie is so fucking sexy Richie loses it and bites deep into his shoulder as he comes. 

As he comes down, he walks Eddie to the bed and disposed of the condom. He quickly sheds his own clothes and slips into bed behind Eddie, holding him tight against his chest. 

“How are you doing baby?” Richie whispers into Eddie’s hair. 

Eddie just nods against his chest, and swallows hard. His face is wet against Richie’s hairy chest and Richie tightens his grip around him, and kisses his forehead. 

“Happy birthday,” Eddie rasps. 

“Thank you baby. I love you.”

“I love you too,” he stretches, cracking his back, “even though you’re trying to kill me.” 

“Don’t worry I’ll revive you with my magical dick.”

Eddie snorts,

“Nothing is-“

“Hey, watch it.” 

Eddie grins, 

“I love you.”

“I love you too sap, now shut up I need my post orgasm nap or my whole mojo will be messed up.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Eddie yawns.


End file.
